Once a Hero Always a Hero
by Ybarra87
Summary: The Nasty Burger explosion happened taking everyone he cared about away from him. Seeing no other option Danny decided the best way to stop Dan was taking both of them out. However just before Danny could fade away Clockwork saves him with an offer ready. This is just a one shot. I don't own anything belonging to Danny Phantom or OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes.


**This was something that came to me and I wanted to tell. This is just a one shot since I wouldn't know where exactly to take this but if you want to make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It had happened. He failed to save them. His family, friends, and teacher all gone because of his mistake and what he became because of it. Danny just looked at the remains that were left of Nasty Burger as he listened to his future self, Dan Phantom, let out a huge triumphant cackle.

"Well, Danny now the future is set in stone." Dan gloated out. "Just give up and accept what you are suppose to become."

Danny just turned around and glared at Dan. All of this became his fault because he decided to cheat on his Career Aptitude Test. All of this could of been avoided if he hadn't stolen the test answers from Mr. Lancer. Danny knew he could allow Dan to exist. "No I refuse to become you!" He shouted.

Dan just gave a small chuckle. "That's funny, you think you can avoid becoming me but the thing is you can't!" He yelled out.

Danny just gave his future self a determined look. "Then if I can't avoid becoming you then I'll make sure to take us both out!" He screamed as he flew right at Dan slamming him right into a building wall.

Dan just looked at Danny in shock that his younger self suddenly got this strong. "Where is this strength coming from?!" He shouted out as Danny began hitting him with each blow harder than the last. "You shouldn't be this strong!"

"You took everything away from me!" Danny roared out as he fired an ecto blast that sent Dan right through the building and into the next street.

Dan struggled to get back onto his feet as Danny quickly appeared punching him in the gut. Dan stumbled back a little as he tried to get a hold of himself. He tried to throw a punch towards Danny only for him to grab it and channeled ecto energy into his hand causing Dan's hand to explode. Dan screamed out in pain as he clutched his arm shocked that his hand was now gone. "You shouldn't have any of these powers!" He screamed out. "How are doing this?! I didn't have this power when I was your age!"

"You want to know where this power is coming from?" Danny asked as he fired another ecto blast at Dan this putting a hole in his right shoulder. "It's coming from the loss that you made happen! The moment you killed my family! My friends! The girl I loved!" He shouted as he punched Dan again.

"It's your fault they're gone! The moment you decided to cheat on that test you sealed your fate in making me possible!" Dan yelled out.

Danny just formed a scowl as he punched Dan again. "I admit I am to blame for making you but I was going to correct it until you took it away!" Danny screamed as fired an ice blast at Dan's feet freezing him in place as he approached Dan.

Dan noticed that Danny was limping a little and realized where all of his strength was coming from. "You're using your core to power yourself?! You know that if a ghost draws a lot of power from their core they will fade!" He shouted.

"Well, I got nothing to live for thanks to you." Danny said as he got closer. "In fact my last act is making sure to destroy you once and for all. I don't care if I die since it's for the best. Anything to make sure you never come to be." Danny began hitting Dan while every ghost blast he could summoning elements he never knew he had as Dan fell to his knees barely conscious. He looked as Danny stood right in front of him. "It's over Dan." He said as he channeled all the energy from his core and let out a huge wail that ripped Dan apart destroying the time medallion inside him as well as his core. Dan just let out one last scream as he faded away. Danny seeing his future self was gone dropped to his knees. He knew it was now over as he could feel his core beginning to fade away. He knew there would be some people upset he was gone but he knew it was for the best. Danny just fell to the ground and closed his eyes expecting to fade away however Danny's journey was not yet over just yet as his body was then taken away.

THE GHOST ZONE

CLOCKWORK'S LAIR

Clockwork was currently holding a passed out Danny in his arms when two Observants appeared behind him. "I know what you're about to ask so don't even ask it." Clockwork said as he laid Danny down.

"Then tell us why you have saved Phantom when you're not suppose to interfere with the timeline." The first Observant stated.

Clockwork just gave a small laugh. "That's funny seeing how you prevented me from giving him a second chance to do things right." He stated.

"We did what was necessary seeing how Phantom would destroy both himself and Dan." The second Observant said.

"What you did was open up a new possibility." Clockwork said. "The fact is Daniel managed to access powers that not even Dan had. Something that shouldn't be possible in any of the timelines yet it still happened. Daniel was willing to sacrifice himself in order to fix his mistake and make things right and because of this a new timeline has been made one where the fate of our world rests in Daniel's hands when the time is right."

The Observants were shocked hearing this. "Then you must save him!" They shouted.

Clockwork just look at them with a frown on his face. "First you want me to destroy him and now you want me to save him. Let me make it clear to you that I will do no such thing! I will leave this decision up to Daniel although thanks to your actions he has nothing to live for."

"Then how will you convince him?" The second Observant asked.

"That's for me to know and you to watch." Clockwork replied. "Now get out so I can do my job!" The Observants then left leaving Clockwork alone with Danny. He just stared at the teen with a small frown as he then looked at an image of a three year old young girl in a test tube. "Hopefully you can help Daniel. He will need you but he'll also need a place that will help him find who he needs to be." Clockwork then look at an image of what looks like a plaza with robots attacking it only to be defeated by what looks like super heroes.

AN HOUR LATER

Danny could feel the pain his body was feeling. He struggled to get up and realized he was in the Ghost Zone. He was shocked to see he was somehow still alive, well half alive. He was sure his last act should of destroyed him as he remembers destroying Dan once and for all. He looked around to see where he was only to recognized it immediately. "Clockwork." He said.

"You called for me Daniel?" Clockwork asked as he appeared before Danny.

"Why am I still alive? I should be completely gone." Danny replied.

"Yes, you should be." Clockwork stated. "However because of your actions you have created a new timeline one that the Observants never expect to happen. You are to be a very important part of it."

Danny just looked at Clockwork with no emotions showing. "I don't care anymore. I should of listened to my friends but I didn't and now they're gone. I don't feel like sticking around for anything." He said.

Clockwork just gave a small frown. "I see, well you should know that in the state you're in you'll fade away the moment you leave the ghost zone. I only brought you here to offer you a choice." He said.

Danny just got up. "Is that so?" He asked. "Then I'll be leaving."

"At least listen to the choice." Clockwork replied.

"I got nothing left so I don't care what you have to offer." Danny said as he headed for the exit.

"That's where you're wrong, Daniel. You do have someone left, a daughter." Clockwork replied while Danny stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

Clockwork displayed the image of the young girl in the test tube. "This is your daughter Danielle." Clockwork replied.

"How is she my daughter?" Danny asked.

"You can thank Vlad Masters for that." Clockwork answered.

Danny just gave a small groan hearing that. "What did that fruitloop do?" He asked.

"I don't need to explain his obsession with you and your mother right?" Clockwork asked.

Danny just gave out another small groan. "I know about his obsession with my family and me." He said.

"Well what you don't know is that his obsession with you has grown since you're last encounter to the point that if you won't become his son then he would make a clone of you to be his son. Unfortunately all clone attempts he has tried have failed leaving Danielle the only one close to success. However there are two problems one she is no a boy and two she is not yet complete as she needs to be stabilized."

Danny just gave a stunned look. "So let's see if I can get this straight. Vlad has been trying to make a clone of me and the only one that's the most successful is a girl version of me?" He asked.

"Yes."

Danny just shook his head as much as he wanted to fade away he needed to know what would happen to his clone. "Tell me the choices and how they would affect her." He said.

Clockwork gave a small smile and said. "The first one is that you fade away when you do that Vlad will eventually shut down his lab seeing how you're gone which will result in Danielle's death. The second one you save her and raise her. If you do take that one then I will help you in stabilizing her and send you both to a different world where you can both live in peace."

Danny just looked at him since he knew Clockwork wanted something. "What's the catch?" He asked.

Clockwork gave out a small smirk seeing that Danny knew there was a catch. "What makes you think there is one?" He asked.

"No one would give an offer like this without something in return." Danny replied.

"Well, you're right Daniel. There is a catch." Clockwork responded. "The catch is that when the time comes when the Ghost Zone needs your help you will come and save it."

Danny thought to himself for a moment. As much as he wanted to walk away from this offer he knew he couldn't. Not with Danielle's life on the line. He knew he had to help her even if that meant helping the Ghost Zone in times of trouble. "Fine." He answered. "I'll do it but just so you know I'm done with being a hero. I couldn't save the people who mattered the most to me when they needed it but worst of all I was the cause of it. I want a fresh start for both me and my daughter."

Clockwork gave a small comforting smile. "Very well Daniel." He said. "But I should let you know that you may want to keep training your ghost powers when you can as well as training Danielle in using hers. You never know what may happen or when you two might need to use them."

Danny just agreed to Clockwork's deal and terms. They waited for a few days until Vlad shut down the lab containing Danielle and got her out the second Vlad left the lab for good. Once they had her they did what they needed to do in order to stabilize her. After that was done Danny waited a couple days getting to know his daughter Danielle who wanted to be called Dani with an i since she didn't like to be called Danielle. Eventually it was time for them to go to the new world that they would be living in. Clockwork informed Danny that even though there would be no portal to the Ghost Zone there that didn't mean that ghosts from the Ghost Zone would not show up. He told Danny that they could find a portal to their new world and suggested that Danny prepare himself by building the proper tech to send them back which Danny agreed to. Danny and Dani eventually stepped into their new world with Danny thinking his hero days were behind him but what he didn't count on was Clockwork sending him to a world where heroes and villains exist. However that did not stop Danny from keeping his word making sure to never become Phantom again.

FOUR YEARS LATER

GAR'S HERO SUPPLY & BODEGA

K.O. was currently mopping the floor while his coworkers Radicles, or Rad as he likes to be called,and Enid were working the register. Mr. Gar came out from his office to inspect his employees and noticed something. "Why are our supplies low?" He asked.

"The guy who makes the deliveries is running really late for some reason." Rad answered.

"How is that even possible? He's never been late before in the years he took over the last delivery man." Mr. Gar said.

"Well there's always a first time for everything." Enid said as she read a magazine.

Just then Red Action walked in. "Hey Enid." She said.

"Hey Red." Enid replied.

"Hey when's your break? I want to take another joy ride to the Danger Zone like we did yesterday." Red Action asked.

"It's not until a few hours from now." Enid replied.

"Oh and I wanted to go there again and blow up monsters like we did yesterday." Red Action whined out. Suddenly a blue door appeared in the middle of the store causing four people to walk out. It was the Hue Troop. Blue Power the leader took a look at Red Action who was currently sweating since she did not expect them to show up. "What are you guys doing here? She asked.

"Well, we were a bit curious about what you do most of the time in 201X so we decided to see for ourselves." Blue Power said as the others just looked around.

Red Action who was just sweating up a storm trying to cover up the fact that she spends most of her time goofing off was thinking of an excuse. "Well I just came to say hi to Enid and then leave." She said hoping they bought it.

The Hue Troop were about to accept her answer until Rad said. "Oh I thought you came here because you wanted to go on a joy ride with Enid using your tank."

Red Action just glared at Rad as Blue Power gave Red an angry look. "Red Action, you know full well you're not suppose to use the Angler Tank for anything other than Hue Troop business!" She shouted out.

"Oh come on, it was just a harmless joyride!" Red Action yelled out.

As Blue Power continued to berate Red for her actions Elodie walked in. "Hello everyone." She said as gracefully as she could.

Enid turned towards her. "Elodie, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well I had some spare time so I thought I pay you a visit." Elodie answered.

Before anyone could say anything a huge truck parked right in front of the bodega. "The delivery truck is here!" K.O. shouted.

As Mr. Gar went to the entrance the delivery man walked in. "You're late." Mr. Gar stated. The Hue Troop and Elodie took noticed of the delivery man and couldn't help but notice how good looking he was.

"Who is that?" Black Strategy asked.

"That's Danny. He's the one who delivers all the supplies to the plaza." K.O. answered.

Danny just gave a sigh as he looked at Mr. Gar. "Look Gar it's not my fault. I would of been here earlier but the road was being repaired because yesterday someone in a red hover tank blasted a monster that was on it basically destroying the road in the process!" Danny shouted as he looked at Red Action.

All of the Hue Troop looked at Red Action who was sweating and giving out a small weak chuckle. "Red Action, you used the Angler Tank to destroy a road?!" Blue Power screamed out.

"Hey it was blocking the entire road! What was I suppose to do go around it?"

"Yes." Yellow Technique said.

"That would of been the most appropriate response to the problem." Black Strategy replied.

Blue Power approached Danny. "I am sorry for my teammates actions. I do hope you forgive her." She said.

Danny just gave a sigh. "Look I have a schedule to keep and because of her actions I'm behind it. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." He said as he looked at K.O. "Hey K.O. who are they?" He asked.

"Oh that's the Hue Troop. They're a group of time traveling heroes from the future!" He yelled out.

Danny just gave a small smile towards K.O. reaction. He always found him to be a good and entertaining kid. "So they're from the future huh?" He said to himself while he showed disgust towards saying the word future.

This action did not go unnoticed by Green Guts. "Hey you crum bum! What was with that look?!" She shouted.

"What look Green?" Yellow Technique asked.

"He gave out a disgusted look when he said the word future! It was like he doesn't like it!" Green Guts shouted.

Danny just gave another annoyed sigh as K.O. looked at him. "It that true Danny? Do you hate the future?" He asked.

Danny just looked at him. "Look K.O. it's not that I hate the future." He said. "I just find it very hard since it can change very easily all just by making a choice. It's complicated that's all you need to know." Danny just turned towards Mr. Gar who then ordered Enid, Rad, and K.O. to move the thing inside. Blue Power ordered Red Action to assist them since it was her fault Danny was late.

As Danny helped them bring stuff in Blue Power just observed Danny. The second Danny had said that a single choice could change the future it caught her attention since most people don't pay much attention to the choices they make. She knew immediately that there was more to him than meets the eye.

MEANWHILE IN THE BUSHES OUTSIDE THE BODEGA

The Boxmore robots, Darrell, Shannon, Raymond, Ernesto, Jethro, and Mikayla, were currently watching the events that were happening. As they saw Enid, Rad, K.O., Red Action, and Danny bringing stuff into the store they began to plot what to do next.

"I never seen the delivery guy before." Shannon said as she gazed at Danny.

"Well, he always delivers early in the morning so we never actually awake to see him." Raymond stated.

"What we need to do is figure out how we can make Daddy proud of us." Darrell said.

As the robots began to attack the bodega head on, an idea came to Ernesto. "I got it! We destroy the delivery man that way the bodega won't get any new supplies and items forcing them to go out of business since no one would be willing to replace him after knowing what we did to him." He said.

Darrell just stared at Ernesto and slapped him. "That's the stupidest idea I ever heard!" He shouted and then started to think only to come up with an idea a second later. "I got it! We destroy the delivery man that way the bodega won't get any new supplies and items forcing them to go out of business since no one would be willing to replace him after knowing what we did to him!" He shouted.

Ernesto just stared at his brother. "That was my idea! You stole it!" He yelled.

"No I didn't! I came up with it all by myself!" Darrell shouted.

Ernesto and Darrell just glared at each other angrily about to fight until Shannon hit the both of them. "Enough you two!" She yelled. "Let's just attack the delivery man."

MEANWHILE WITH DANNY

Danny was currently unloading the last of the stuff on the truck when his phone rang. Looking at it he saw who it was and knew he had to take. "I'm sorry but I need to take this. Go ahead and take the last of it in. I'll be in later." He said as he then ran to a discreet corner where he knew he would be alone and answered his phone. "Look I know I'm suppose to be back but an incident came up that put me behind schedule." He said. The person on the other side just started yelling at him causing him to hold his phone away from a distance. When the yelling stopped Danny spoke into his phone again. "Just put her on so I can talk to her." He said. A few seconds later another person came to the phone. "Don't give me that cute and sweet act young lady. You know that you're not suppose to give her a hard time." He said as the person just talked to him. "Look I know I'm running late but you know better." Danny replied as he saw the Boxmore robots glaring at him and sighed. "Look sweetie, I'll be home soon okay? So behave until then. I gotta go." He said as he hung up and asked. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah you can!" Darrell shouted."You're gonna let us destroy you!"

Danny just gave the robots an unamused look. "And why would I let you do that?" He asked.

"Because if we destroy you then no other delivery man will take your place since they would know that we would do the same thing to them and the bodega will go out of business!" Shannon yelled out.

"That's a good plan but you forgot to take into account one thing." Danny said.

"And what would that be?" Raymond asked.

"That there's no way I would allow you to do that." Danny replied.

The robots then huddled together murmuring that they didn't consider that and Ernesto broke out of the huddle and looked at Danny. "What are your powers?" He asked.

"I don't have any." Danny replied.

Ernesto then got back into the huddle and after a minute the robots broke out of it. Darrell just stared at Danny while giving a evil grin and forming a laser cannon. "Then you'll be easy to destroy!" He shouted.

Danny just shook his head and sighed. "I wasn't looking for a fight." He said as he paused for a moment and stared at the robots. "But if you want one then I'll give it to you!" Danny then ran towards Darrell swiftly dodging the blast from his laser cannon and kicked Darrell right into the other robots pushing them right into the plaza parking lot.

The robots just stared at Danny in shock. "I thought you said you didn't have any powers!" Shannon shouted.

"I don't." Danny said as he positioned himself into a fighting stance. "I'm just a really good fighter."

Darrell just glared angrily at Danny and shouted out. "Get him!"

Meanwhile in the bodega K.O., Enid, Rad, and Red Action were putting things onto the shelves since they got everything out of the truck only to stop when they heard a blast coming from outside. Everyone looked to see it was the Boxmore robots and that they were attacking Danny.

"Danny's in trouble! We need to save him!" K.O. shouted.

Everyone just nodded and stepped outside but stopped when Danny kicked Jethro right into Raymond and punched Darrell right in his face knocking him down. "I don't think Danny needs us." Enid said as he then kicked Ernesto right into Shannon.

K.O. just looked at Mr. Gar who was just watching Danny fight. "Why didn't you tell us Danny could fight?" He asked.

"I didn't know he could fight, K.O." Mr. Gar answered.

Ernesto then formed right into a ball and went rolling right towards Danny who managed to dodge it only to see him roll into the side of his truck. "Hey! Don't you dare damage my truck! Any damage to it comes out of my pay and I don't want that!" Danny screamed out.

The Boxmore robots all gave an evil grin. "Damage his truck!" Darrell shouted as the robots prepared to destroy his truck.

Danny just glared at Darrell. "I said don't damage my truck!" He shouted as he ran towards Raymond grabbing his arm and tossing him right into Darrell and Shannon who were prepared to fire their arm cannons at his truck. He then spotted Jethro rolling towards it and quickly stepped in front of him kicking him towards Darrell, Shannon, and Raymond. He then saw Ernesto rolling towards his truck again only at top speed this time. Seeing this Danny stood right in front of his truck. "This is going to hurt but it's nothing I can handle." He said as he kicked Ernesto's ball form causing him to be launched into the air.

Rad just laughed as he saw the robots getting their butts kicked only to start crying when he saw where Ernesto landed. "Oh my van!" He shouted as he ran up to it and started crying.

"Sorry about that!" Danny shouted as he gave a sympathetic look. The others just felt sorry for Rad except for Red Action who was just laughing at Rad's predicament since she saw it as payback for him ratting her out to the Hue Troop.

Ernesto suddenly got back up and turned into a ball again and went rolling around the plaza trying to build up his speed. Just then Fink showed up on her Rat Trike. "What are you losers doing?" She asked.

"We're trying to destroy the delivery man!" Darrell shouted.

"Get over here and help us Fink!" Shannon screamed.

Fink just shook her head. "Oh no! This is the last Rat Trike that Boxboss made for me since the rest have been destroyed and Professor Venomous told that if this one gets destroyed then I will have to wait a month for a new one. I don't want to wait that long!" She screamed out. "So I intend to stay away from the plaza and go tear up a different street."

As Fink was telling Darrell and Shannon no, Ernesto came rolling towards Danny again. "Here we go again." He said as he timed his kick and kicked Ernesto into the air again.

After Fink gave Darrell and Shannon her answer she was about to drive off until she noticed Rad crying over his van and got off her trike going up to him. She started laughing at him only to stop when she heard a crash and turned around to see Ernesto on top her Rat Trike. "My Rat Trike!" She screamed out as she went towards it and stared at Ernesto who was about to get up and attack Danny again only to be stopped by Fink. "Where do you think you're going?!" She screamed out.

"Well I was going to attack the delivery man again." He replied.

"Oh no you're not." She replied as she glared angrily at the round robot.

"I'm not?" Ernesto asked puzzled by her words.

"No, you're not attacking him again because I'm going to destroy you for breaking my trike!" She screamed as she savagely started to beat Ernesto by breaking him into pieces with a broke piece from her Rat Trike. After Ernesto was destroyed she stared at Danny and went running up to him. "You destroyed my Rat Trike! I intend to make you pay!" She screamed out.

Danny just shook his head and turned towards K.O. "K.O. can you call off your girlfriend here?" He asked.

Fink just gave an offended look while K.O. gave a shocked one. "He's/She's not my boyfriend/girlfriend!" The shouted at the same time.

"Oh it that so? I just assumed since there are people shipping you two together." Danny said.

Fink started to jump up and down. "How dare they ship me with this goody two shoes and he doesn't even wear any shoes!" She shouted out. "And somebody tell me what shipping is!"

K.O. just gave a confused look. "Yeah, what is shipping?" He asked.

Black Strategy just gave a shocked look. "You two don't know what shipping is?" She asked as K.O. and Fink just shook their heads. "Shipping is basically the idea of two people you think would be good together as a couple. In fact many people create stories about those they think would be good together."

As K.O. and Fink began to grasp what Black Strategy was saying Fink started jumping up and down while screaming again. "What kind of morons would pair me with him?!" She shouted.

Danny seeing this gave a smirk and said. "Wait a minute I messed up. They weren't shipping you two together." He said causing Fink to stop jumping.

"They aren't?" K.O. and Fink asked.

"No, it's K.O. and Dendy they're shipping. They don't think Fink is good with K.O." Danny said.

Fink gave out another angry look and started screaming again. "How dare they think I'm not worth shipping with this hero?! I'll show them! I'll show them all! I'll prove that I'm better than this Dendy!" She shouted as K.O. looked confused.

As Fink continued her rant Elodie gave a small smirk seeing what Danny had done. "I see what he did there." She said.

"What do you mean?" Enid asked.

"This Danny fellow apparently knew what to say in order to get her attention off of him. It's actually quite brilliant distracting a villain like that." Elodie responded.

"I see it now." Enid said. "Although I don't think K.O. fully understands it but that might be a good thing."

The Boxmore robots minus Ernesto just stared at Fink as Shannon approached her. "Who cares about shipping?!" She shouted. "Focus on destroying the delivery man. I mean you don't see me getting upset about someone shipping me with someone."

"Actually there is someone people are already shipping you with." Danny said causing Shannon to give a surprised look.

"I'm being shipped?" She asked. "Tell who it's with?! Tell me!"

Danny just pointed towards Rad who was still crying about his van. "They're shipping you with him." He said.

Shannon immediately turned angry. "Who in there right mind would pair me with Radicles?!" She shouted. "I mean what's their reasoning for this?!"

"I believe it's because of an incident where something happened to you causing you to fall in love with him." Danny replied.

"Well I'll make them change their minds! I'll start attacking him more so they'll see we shouldn't be shipped together!" Shannon yelled out.

Red Action gave a small smirk as she created a time door and went inside it only to come out of it a few seconds later. "Yeah, I just went a week into the future and because of your action a lot of people are now shipping you two more than ever." She said.

Shannon started screaming and then shouted out. "Fine! From now on every time I attack the plaza I'll just ignore him!"

Red Action created another time door and went in for a few seconds and came back out. "I went into a week into the future again and found out that because you've been ignoring him when you attack the plaza you now have a lot more people shipping you two together. In fact I think it's the whole plaza shipping you two." She said.

Blue Power just looked at Red and bopped her behind the head. "Red Action, you know full well that you're not suppose to use a time door for fun!" She shouted causing Red Action to roll her eyes.

Shannon started screaming and shouting eventually joining Fink in her rant about shipping and grabbing her. "That does it! Until they stop shipping me with Radicles I'm going to be staying at home away from the plaza and I'm taking Fink with me!" She yelled out as she dragged a screaming Fink back to Boxmore.

Darrell just stared at Danny. "Look at what you did!" He shouted. "You made Shannon upset and now we have to go home to that!"

"Well hopefully this talk about shipping her with Radicles will stop." Raymond said.

"Not likely." Black Strategy said as a screen appeared in front of her. "Because of her now staying away from the plaza people will begin to think that the reason she isn't attacking is because she loves him and doesn't want to hurt him or his friends."

Everyone just looked at Black Strategy stunned by the fact that she looked into the future with her screens just to find out about the shipping between Rad and Shannon. "Oh yeah, I forgot that you're really into shipping." Red Action said.

"It's just a hobby I do on the side." Black Strategy said as she avoided looking at everyone who were just staring at her.

"Okay enough about shipping!" Darrell shouted.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with you on that." Danny said. "I really need to be going so let's finish this fight."

"Agreed." Raymond replied as he went running towards Danny trying to hit him. Danny just dodged as Darrell kept his arm cannon on Danny charging it. As Raymond kept swiping at Danny, Jethro came rolling towards him. Hearing him and seeing Darrell charging his arm cannon on him, Danny swiftly jumped over Jethro while dodging Raymond and quickly picked up Jethro and tossed him into Raymond's hands. As a confused Raymond held onto Jethro, Danny grabbed Raymond and pushed him towards Darrell who released his charge shot at the precise moment Raymond and Jethro were pushed into him causing them all to explode.

Seeing that the robots had been dealt with Danny was about to go until he felt something about to hit him and dodged out of the way however he wasn't quick enough and ended up with three huge claw marks on his shirt. Danny looked to see it was Mikayla. "I can't believe I let you get the drop on me." He said as he ripped off his shirt.

Everyone just stared at Danny's chest taking in not only the shape he was in but the scars that were all over his body. "Look at all those scars he has." Enid stated.

"Those are battle scars." Mr. Gar replied as he watched Danny fight against Mikayla.

Danny stared at Mikayla. "You got lucky once but don't expect it again." He said as he signaled Mikayla to come at him. Mikayla gave out a hiss as she jumped right at him intending to scratch only for Danny to sidestep her and punch her right in the face during her jump. Mikayla rolled to the ground and quickly got back up glaring at Danny. She jumped towards him again only for Danny to punch her in the face again. As she hit the ground Danny kicked her right into a wall so hard that she exploded. Seeing that there were no more robots he made his way to Mr. Gar. "Look I'm sorry for running late. Hopefully next week there won't be any problems." He said.

Mr. Gar just nodded. "See you next week Danny." He said as he went inside.

Danny made his way to his truck only to be stopped by K.O. "Danny that was so awesome!" He shouted. "I didn't know you could fight like that. Why don't you have a pow card?"

Danny just gave a frown as he look away from K.O. "Those are for heroes K.O." He said. "I'm not a hero." With that said Danny got into his truck and drove off leaving K.O. confused by what he said.

Meanwhile the others who watched the fight couldn't help but wonder just who Danny was. "When is he coming back here again?" Elodie asked.

"He'll be coming back next week." Enid answered. "He usually comes early in the morning. Why are you asking Elodie?"

"I can't help but find him very interesting. His speed not to mention the tactics he used in order to take out two of his enemies without even fighting them. He clearly is someone who has dealt with villains before." Elodie replied.

"Not to mention those scars he had." Blue Power added. "It's clear that he's been in battle before. I wouldn't be surprised if he had fought in a war."

"But he's so young. I can't believe he fought in a war." Elodie said.

"Just how old is he?" Yellow Technique asked.

"I think eighteen. I really don't know." Enid replied.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I see you Enid next week." Red Action said as she pulled out a time door.

"Red Action, what did I tell you about using a time door for fun?!" Blue Power shouted.

Red Action just stared at Blue. "You're telling me that you're not curious about Danny and don't want to find out more about him?" She asked as the Hue Troop gave a guilty look. "I don't plan on waiting a week to find out. Now you can go ahead and wait but I'll be heading there right now."

Blue Power just lowered her head in defeat. "Fine, you can go ahead but we're coming with you." She said.

"Okay." Red said as she went through the time door with the rest of the Hue Troop following her.

THE NEXT WEEK

It was morning at the bodega as K.O. came running into the bodega to start his shift there while Enid and Rad were getting ready to open the store. As soon as the store was officially opened Elodie walked in. "Elodie, what are you doing here? You were here about a week ago so why are you here so soon again?" Enid asked.

Before Elodie could give an answer a blue door opened up in the middle of the store causing Red Action and the rest of the Hue Troop to come out. "Hey Enid, has Danny showed up yet?" She asked.

"No, Danny hasn't shown up yet but he should be here soon." Enid replied.

"Well, we'll just wait for him to show up." Red Action said as she then noticed Elodie. "Oh, I see we're not the only ones who are curious about him."

Elodie just gave a scoff. "That's not why I'm here." She responded.

"Oh really? Then why are you here so early in the morning and just standing there not even bothering to look around the store?" Red asked.

"Oh please, I happened to be in the neighborhood again and thought I stop by. It just happens to be a coincidence that it's on the same day that this Danny makes his deliveries." She said. Enid and Red just gave a not buying look causing Elodie to sigh in defeat. "Oh alright, I was curious about him just like you all are. However I don't have a way to travel a week into the future and had to wait like a normal person."

Red Action just gave a chuckle. "Yeah, that is what's cool about time travel." She said. Just then Danny's delivery truck showed up right in front of the bodega.

"Danny's here!" K.O. shouted as he ran outside followed by the others. "Hey Danny!" K.O. said as Danny got out of his truck.

"Hey K.O." Danny replied as he looked at the young boy giving him a smile. "I'll open up the truck and you can start taking things in. I would help you but there's something wrong with my phone and I need to figure out what." Danny then pulled out his cell phone trying to figure out what was wrong with it. Enid offered to look at it for him while Rad and K.O. unloaded the boxes out of the truck.

Enid just stared at Danny's phone trying to figure out what was wrong with it. "Are you sure you turned it on?" She asked.

"I always make sure I have it turned on when I go out. The only time I turn it off is when I got to bed for the night. I know I turned it on today." Danny said.

"Perhaps I can help." Black Strategy said as she looked at the phone and pulled out a screen. "According to these scans your phone is missing it's battery."

Danny gave a puzzled look. "No that can't be right." He said as he opened the back of his phone and saw that the battery was gone. "How's is that possible? I had it on this morning and used it before I left home." Just then a scream was heard coming from outside.

EARLIER WITH K.O. AND RAD

K.O. and Rad looked at the inside of truck noticing all of the boxes that were in there. As they started taking out boxes K.O. heard a noise. "What was that?" He asked surprised by the noise.

"Oh it's probably nothing K.O." Rad replied.

"That didn't sound like nothing." K.O. responded.

Rad gave a mischievous smile. "Maybe it's some kind of mutants rat or ghost." He said.

"That can't be it." K.O. said.

"Well why don't you go back there and find out what it was." Rad suggested.

K.O. then gave Rad a determined look. "Okay, I will!" He shouted as he went deep inside the truck and looked around. "There's nothing scary here." K.O. told himself as he proceeded deeper inside. Just then he heard a box falling. "What was that?!" He shouted as he looked at the box that had fallen over and gave a sigh of relief. "For a second there I thought it was something spooky." He said only to turn pale as he felt a hand on his shoulder and something screaming out "Boo!" scaring him and causing him to scream.

Danny came running out to see what the screaming was about as Carol who was in the bodega at the time came running out as well after hearing her son scream. "What happened?" Danny asked as he looked at a scared K.O. who ran into his mom's arms.

"There's something in there! It touched me and said boo!" K.O. shouted.

Danny had no idea what K.O. was talking about and was about to reassure him that there was nothing scary in his truck until he heard laughing coming from inside it. "I know that laughter." He said as he went into it. Everyone just watched as he went in and heard him shouting. "What are you doing in my truck when you're suppose to be home?! You're in big trouble when we get home!" Danny then came out holding the hand of a little girl who looked like him that had his same color of his eyes and hair.

"Who is that little girl? She is so cute!" Elodie stated.

"Must be his little sister." Enid said.

"I'm sorry about the actions of this little stowaway here." Danny said to K.O. as he turned towards the little girl. "Danielle apologize to K.O. for scaring him." He told her.

"Dad, you know I hate being called Danielle." The girl whined out.

Everyone's mouths just dropped wide open hearing her call Danny dad. "Dad?!" They all shouted.

"Yeah this is my daughter Dani." Danny said. "She is suppose to be home with her nanny but for some reason she isn't." Danny then stared at his daughter. "Why aren't you at home?" He asked her.

"Well I wanted to go with you on your job and I knew you would never allow it so I sort of gave her the slip and followed you to work making sure to take the battery out of your phone so she wouldn't call you and tell you I was gone." Dani replied while giving her dad the puppy eyes.

"Danielle, puppy eyes won't work this time." Danny said causing her to pout. "Now give me the battery to my phone while I go call your nanny and see if she can come get you."

Dani did then what her father told her to and gave him back his phone battery. She then shouted out. "But Dad, I want to go outside more! It's not fair that I can only go out when you say I can!"

Danny just gave a sigh. "Dani you know full well why I want to keep track of you." He said as he looked at everyone. "Could you please keep an eye on her while I go call her nanny?" He asked.

"Sure, I'm sure K.O. would like to play with her." Carol said as she put K.O. down.

"Thank you." Danny said as he walked away to make a phone call.

Rad just looked at Dani. "So you're name is Dani but your father's name is Danny. Isn't that a little strange?" He asked.

"No it's not." Dani answered. "I'm Dani with an i. My dad is Danny with a y."

Just then K.O. went running up to Dani. "Hi, I'm K.O. where do you go to school at?" He asked.

"I don't go to school, I'm actually tutored." She answered.

"You have a tutor?" Elodie asked.

"Yeah, it's actually my nanny." Dani answered.

Just then Danny came walking out with an angry and upset look. "Danielle I just got off the phone with your nanny. Apparently she had somehow gotten locked inside the pantry and it took her a while to get out. Now tell me why did you lock her in there?" He asked.

"Well I knew she would give try to get a hold of you about me missing so I had to keep her preoccupied for a while." Dani answered.

"I have to admit, the kid actually thought it out." Enid said while Red Action nodded.

"Well because you did that she decided to quit." Danny said. "To be honest I'm surprised she lasted this long. You know how long it took me to find her after you ran off the last ones!"

"Does this mean I can finally go to school?" Dani asked.

Danny just sighed and shook his head. "Dani, you know why I want you tutored." He said.

Carol could tell that Danny was doing his best to raise his daughter. She knew what it was like to raise K.O. on her own luckily she had friends to count on. "K.O. sweetie, why don't you show Dani around the plaza while I talk to her father okay?"

"Okay Mom!" K.O. shouted as he grabbed Dani's hand and dragged her off.

Carol then approached Danny. "Why don't you come inside so we can talk your options?" She asked.

"What options?" Danny asked.

"About what you should do for your daughter." Carol answered. "I know what it's like to be a single parent so I can understand in wanting the best for your child. You probably been doing what you thought was best and safe for her right?"

Danny just gave a small smile. "Yeah, I have been." He said. "Fine I'm willing to go over my options." He then followed Carol inside the bodega. Danny and Carol talked about his options for Dani. Danny admitted that he knew he couldn't keep protecting her like this much longer and had to let her grow up even if it scared him. "I admit I can't keep this up anymore. I've done my best to protect her but you're right she needs to start doing things on her own. I've done my best so far in teaching her how to defend herself. I guess it's time for let her grow up. She does want to be a hero after all and I know I can't stop it."

"Your little girl wants to be a hero?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, it's something she really wants to be." Danny answered. "I suppose I should start looking at schools to enroll her again. Tell me about the one your son attends."

Before Carol could say anything an icy blue breath came out of Danny's mouth. Carol noticed it and asked. "Are you okay?"

Danny just got up. "I need to go!" He said as he ran outside with Carol following him.

EARLIER WITH K.O. AND DANI

K.O. began showing Dani around the plaza asking her questions eventually getting to his most favorite question. "So who's your favorite hero?" He asked.

"My dad." Dani replied.

"Yeah, I get that." K.O. said. "My mom's my favorite hero but I want to know who's your favorite hero besides your dad?"

Dani thought for to herself for a second and said. "Phantom."

K.O. just gave a confused look. "Phantom, I don't think I ever heard of him." He said.

"That's because he gave up being a hero." Dani said as she look down and gave a frown.

"Why would he do that?"

"It's sort of complicated." Dani replied.

K.O. wanted to ask more but was stopped by the appearance of Lord Boxman, Professor Venomous, Darrell, Mikayla, Raymond, Ernesto, and Jethro. The only ones not with them were Fink and Shannon.

"Well if it isn't K.O. and it seems that you made a new friend." Boxman said as he glared at them.

"What do you want Boxman?" K.O. asked.

"We want to know where the delivery man is." Boxman responded. "Professor Venous and I intend to give him a piece of our minds about the shipping nonsense he filled into Shannon and Fink's heads!"

"Yeah, ever since last week they both won't stop talking about it!" Darrell shouted.

"Yes it is so annoying hearing Shannon going on about how she should be paired with someone better than Rad and Fink going on about how she deserves to be shipped with K.O." Raymond said.

"Oh please! Fink deserves to be shipped with someone a lot better than K.O.!" Boxman shouted as he went on about how annoying he thought K.O. was.

Professor Venomous just gave a sigh as he slapped Boxman behind the head. "Enough about shipping!" He shouted. He then looked at K.O. and Dani. "Go get the delivery man so we can destroy him."

Dani just gave a confused look. "Why do you want to destroy my dad?" She asked.

Boxman, Professor Venomous, and the rest of the Boxmore robots just gave a shocked look as they all shouted out. "Dad?!"

Professor Venomous just looked at Dani while Boxman and his robots just went on about how they couldn't believe the delivery man was a daddy. "I don't believe your father would willingly bring with him to work so why don't you tell us why you're here?" Professor Venomous asked.

"Well I sort of gave my nanny the slip after locking her in the pantry and stowed away on my dad's truck since I wanted to go with him on his deliveries today." Dani answered.

Professor Venomous was beginning to see a lot Fink in Dani. How difficult she was when he left her with the sitters only for them to never sit for her again. As he was beginning to see the similarities he began to realize the only reason why Danny must of told her about shipping was so he didn't have to fight her. Since he saw Fink as his daughter and heard about how he handled the Boxmore robots he started to respect Danny's decision on handling her. "Clever, he got into her head knowing it would keep her from attacking him and he wouldn't have to fight her." He said to himself as he looked at Boxman. "Change of plans. We're not attacking the delivery man."

"We're not?!" Boxman whined out.

"No, the only reason why he told Fink about shipping was to avoid fighting her since he knew she would start throwing a tantrum taking her attention off of him." Professor Venomous stated.

Boxman just gave a sigh. "Well if we can't attack the delivery man then how about we attack K.O.?" Boxman asked.

"Sure I don't see why we can't do that." Professor Venomous said as he gave a grin.

Boxman just stared at K.O. while giving an evil smile. "Get him kids!" He shouted as Raymond, Ernesto, and Mikayla jumped onto K.O. pinning him to the ground as Darrell turned into a giant version of himself with a huge cannon sticking out of his chest.

"Dani, go get help!" K.O. shouted as Dani ran off.

"It doesn't matter if she gets help because by the time she does there will be no more K.O.!" Boxman shouted as Darrell began to charge himself.

Just then a girl's voice could be heard. "I don't think so!" It shouted as a green beam went right through Darrell's chest causing him to explode. As Boxman, Venomous, and the other robots began looking around for what destroyed Darrell an invisible force hit Raymond, Ernesto, and Mikayla knocking them off of K.O.

As K.O. got up Enid, Rad, Elodie, and the Hue Troop came running towards them. "K.O. we heard an explosion what happened?!" Enid shouted.

"That's what I would like to know! Who destroyed Darrell?!" Boxman screamed out.

"I did." A girl's voice said as a girl with white hair and green eyes wearing a black battle suit with white gloves and boots appeared before them.

As everyone just stared at the girl not knowing what to make of her another voice could be heard. "I finally found you Whelp!" It shouted as a bright green net hit the girl pinning her to a near by wall and then electrocuting her causing her to transform. Everyone let out a gasp as they saw the girl was none other than Dani. Just then a giant flying robot came flying down to the ground. He was wearing a black tank top and pants. He also had a green mohawk and goatee. "At last after all these years I've finally found you whelp! You may have fooled everyone into thinking you were dead but I wasn't fooled one bit!" He said as he looked at Dani. "You're not the whelp!" He shouted. "Although the fact that I have found another halfa in this dimension is a rare find. I'm going to take great pride in adding your pelt to my collection."

"Boxman call off your deranged robot!" Enid shouted.

Boxman gave an offended look. "How dare you accuse me of building this sad excuse of machinery!" He shouted as he then approached the new robot. "Hey you stupid excuse of bolts! How dare you attack the plaza when I'm the one who gets to do it! Tell me who made you this instant so I can give them a piece of my mind! Sending a robot to destroy the plaza when it's suppose to be my robots who destroy it!"

"How dare you call me a robot let alone compare me to these junk piles you created!" The robot shouted.

Boxman immediately gave an angry look hearing that. "How dare you call me children junk! Who do you think you are you dumb robot?!" He screamed out.

The robot gave an annoyed look as he yelled out. "I am not a robot! I am Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!"

"Great we got a robot with identity issues." Boxman as he looked at his children and screamed. "Get him!"

The Boxmore robots then began to attack Skulker only to see their attacks go right through him. Skulker gave an annoyed look at them as he pulled a laser cannon. "Enough of this!" He shouted as he began firing at the robots.

Boxman and Venomous just watched as Skulker made short work out of Boxman's robots. As soon as he was done another voice could be heard coming there way. "Boss!" The looked to see it was Fink who was running right towards them.

"Fink what are you doing here?" Professor Venomous asked.

"Well I heard the explosions coming from outside and had a feeling you were in danger so I came to help." Fink answered.

Skulker just looked at Fink and gave a smirk. "Now this is something I never seen before. A human/rat hybrid. You'll make a fine trophy for my collection." He said as he aimed a hunting rifle towards her.

Professor Venomous seeing where Skulker was heading with this immediately shouted out. "Fink get out of here!"

K.O. seeing that Skulker was going to hurt Dani and Fink knew he had to do something. He immediately threw a fist like projectile at Skulker that had somehow managed to hit him. Skulker turned around towards the heroes. "Who did that?!" He shouted.

"I did." K.O. said as he took a step forward.

Skulker then made a screen appear on his wrist as he looked at K.O. "According to my data you have a unique energy. You got lucky but now that I know about you it won't happen again. Although looking at you now I see that you would also make an excellent trophy." He said as he looked around the plaza. "In fact I think I found the perfect hunting ground for rare creatures." Skulker then began to attack the entire plaza.

As the heroes tried to fight off Skulker, Elodie noticed Enid with her phone out. "Enid this isn't the time for playing with your phone." She said.

"I'm not playing with my phone." Enid said. "That guy isn't a robot but a ghost."

"A ghost?" Elodie asked.

"Yeah but this guy isn't like the ghosts I live with. He's different. He said he was from a place that I seem to remember an old friend of mine telling me about. I'm calling her to see what she can tell me hopefully she might know what to do." Enid said as she called the number she was looking for and for the person she was calling to answer. "Hey Phantasma."

"Enid, what a nice surprise." Phantasma said. "This is the first time you ever called me."

"Look Phantasma, I don't have much time here. I remember you telling me about a place called the Ghost Zone. I need you to tell me everything you know about it now!"

Phantasma gave a surprised look. "I can't believe you want to know about the Ghost Zone! I am so thrilled! But I'm curious why do you want to know about it?"

"There's a ghost here and he says he's from the Ghost Zone not to mention he attacked a girl hear and called her a halfa whatever that is." Enid replied.

"A halfa?!" Phantasma shouted. "They're suppose to be a myth!"

Enid just gave a sigh. "Just start with the Ghost Zone!" She shouted.

"The Ghost Zone is suppose to be a place where the most powerful ghosts live. Now many consider it a myth but I happen to be a believer that it exists and now I know it does!"

"Phantasma I need you to focus! I need to know how to handle this guy!"

"Too be honest Enid I have no idea. This is basically the first time a ghost from there has ever shown up. It's basically been a myth among my people but I always thought there was some truth to it. I wish I could be more help."

"I wish so too Phantasma." Enid said. "Now tell me what a halfa is."

Before Enid could listen to what Phantasma was going to say, she saw Jethro fly right into Skulker's face hitting him. "Who did that?!" He shouted.

"I did." A voice said. Everyone looked to see it was Danny. "It's been a long time Skulker but not long enough." He said as he approached Dani and ripped the net off her with ease. "Stay right here." He said to her as he looked at Skulker.

"I knew you were still alive after all this time Whelp!" Skulker said as he gave a grin. "After all you are one of the greatest hunts and I intend to put your pelt on my wall!"

"Still going on about adding my pelt to the wall huh? That's still disgusting but I would of at least thought you would had moved on to something else like stuffing me or mounting my head on your wall." Danny replied.

"Oh please making a pelt out of you is the best thing for you." Skulker said.

A smirk then formed on Danny's mouth. "You don't know how to make anything other than a pelt do you?" He asked.

"That's not true!" Skulker shouted. "I've made dozen of stuffed creatures and head trophies."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not!"

"You're definitely lying."

"Enough!" Skulker shouted as he glared at Danny. "I came here by accident but then I caught trace of your signature only to find that girl. Your family perhaps?"

"She's my daughter." Danny replied.

"I find it strange that you have a daughter after what had happened especially since it's only been four years and she looks over four."

"That's none of your business Skulker." Danny said.

"You're right it isn't." Skulker replied. "The only thing that matters is me finally adding your pelt to my collection and as a bonus I'll make a pelt out of your daughter as well."

Danny just glared at Skulker with an angry look. "You just made the biggest mistake ever threatening my daughter!" He shouted as two white rings appeared around him transforming him. Everyone looked at Danny as they saw that he now had white hair and green eye and was now wearing a black suit with white gloves and boots.

K.O. just looked at Danny and then turned towards Dani who was smiling. "I take it that's Phantom?" He asked only for Dani to nod.

"It's time to finish this hunt!" Skulker shouted as he flew right towards Danny.

Danny just phased out as Skulker flew right through him and stopped only to notice he didn't hit him. As he looked around for Danny a green blast shot up from the ground sending him flying into the air. Skulker had managed to regain control in midair only to notice he was surrounded by five Dannys. Each one began hitting him with different colored blasts as a sixth Danny appeared above him and smacked him right into the ground at full force. The clones then disappeared leaving only one Danny who then flew straight down at full force towards Skulker hitting him upon impact. Danny then began beating him until he had enough and ripped off his head pulling out a small green blob. He immediately began hitting it only to stop for a second and look at Dani. "Dani, be a good girl and get Daddy's thermos out of his truck okay?" Dani just nodded as she ran off to get it as her father began beating the small green blob. As soon as his daughter got back he held the green blob in his hands squeezing it. "Next time you threaten anyone especially my daughter I won't go easy on you like this time Skulker." He said as he then threw Skulker towards his armor and took the thermos from his daughter's hands sucking Skulker and his armor into it. Seeing Skulker was gone for now Danny then turned back to normal and looked at Dani. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am Dad." She said.

Danny just looked to see everyone was just looking at them both. "I take it an explanation is in order am I right?" He asked.

Everyone just nodded as Mr. Gar who came out during the mess just looked at Boxman and Venomous who was holding Fink. "Boxman get off my plaza!" He shouted.

"Fine I will, after all this day was ruined the moment when that hunting robot came here. Really Skulker?! What kind of name is that for a robot?!" Boxman shouted as he went back to the factory.

Venomous just looked at Danny while holding Fink. "To be honest, I came here to get even with you for putting the idea of shipping inside Fink's head." He said as Fink started shouting.

"I'll prove that I'm good enough to be shipped with that dumb K.O." She shouted.

"Sure you will but save it for a few years otherwise you won't be getting a new rat trike." Professor Venomous said.

Fink's eyes grew wide hearing that. "Okay fine I will Boss but I will show them all I can be shipped!"

"Sure you will but not now." Venomous said as he then looked at Danny. "Like I said I was intent on revenge but after seeing your daughter I couldn't help but see where you went with that. I take it you sometimes have to use such tactics to reign her in right?"

"Yeah, I do." Danny replied.

Venomous gave a small laugh. "Kids, they're not easy to raise but in the end they're definitely worth it." He said as he walked off with Fink who was shaking her fist at K.O.

"Yes they are." Danny said as he picked up his little girl and then looked at the others. "Maybe we should take this conversation inside the bodega."

"Yeah that might be best." Carol said as she picked up K.O. and walked into the bodega with her son while everyone else followed.

Once inside Carol put K.O. down who then ran up to Danny who was putting his daughter down. "Dani said her favorite hero was you and someone named Phantom who gave up being a hero. I haven't heard of him before but I get the feeling you're Phantom am I right?" He asked.

Danny gave a small smile. "That's right K.O. I am Phantom." He replied.

"Why did you give up on being a hero?" K.O. asked.

"Now K.O. I don't think Danny wants to tell us something personal like that." Carol said.

"It's okay." Danny replied. "I knew the day would come eventually."

Dani just gave a shocked look. "Dad, you don't have to tell them!" She shouted.

"Yes I do, Dani. We both knew the truth would come out eventually. Skulker finding us just made it today." Danny said as he sat down and asked. "Now what do you want to know first?"

"Let's start with the Ghost Zone and your connection to it." Enid said.

"That's a good start." Danny replied. "But before I get into it you need to know something about Dani and me."

"What's that?" Rad asked.

"We're not from this dimension." Danny answered causing everyone to give shocked looks.

"You're not?" K.O. asked.

"No, we're from a dimension where heroes don't exist like here." Danny answered.

"Well how did you get here?" Rad asked.

"Well it starts with the Ghost Zone and my parents obsession with ghosts." Danny said. "You see my parents were ghost hunters and obsessed with finding them since they thought all ghosts are evil. They were working on making a portal to the Ghost Zone only to find it didn't work but it actually did. The only reason why it didn't work for them was because they put the on switch inside the portal and one day I showed it to my friends Sam and Tucker. Sam got me to at least check it out and I accidentally turned it on. Doing that caused it to mutate my DNA basically making me a halfa. That's someone who is half alive and half dead."

"So that's how you got your powers but tell us what is your connection to that Skulker guy?" Enid asked.

"Skulker is basically a ghost who is obsessed with hunting me since he's suppose to be the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. He's one of the many ghosts that I have fought since the ghosts from the ghost zone used the portal my parents made to invade my hometown." Danny explained.

"You said you had a family, I'm curious what happened to them?" Carol asked.

Danny just looked down as his daughter held his hand. "They're gone." He said. "They died because of me."

Carol just gave a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. You don't have to tell us." She said.

"No, it's something I need to tell." Danny said. "You see between fighting ghosts, protecting the town, and going to school I had my hands full. It was hard for me to do it all especially school. I mean I had my friends helping me but that wasn't enough. Eventually that was a very important test coming up in school and I didn't have time to study for it. That was when a choice appeared before me one that changed everything for me and that was to cheat on the test. However around that time I found myself being attacked by ghosts I never met before one of them happened to be the daughter of two ghosts that I fought before who should have never existed at that time. I managed to get rid of her but she left behind a medallion. My friends and me tried to figure out what it did and eventually came across the ghost who made it Clockwork."

"Who is Clockwork?" Enid asked.

"Why Clockwork is the ghost who is master of time!" A voice shouted out.

Everyone looked around to see who said that when Enid pulled out her phone and saw that is was still on. "Phantasma, I am so sorry! I forgot about you." Enid said.

"Oh don't worry about it Enid." Phantasma replied. "I'm enjoying hearing all about the Ghost Zone. Please continue with your story."

"Well anyway when we got to Clockwork we found out why these ghosts were coming after me. It all had to do with my choice to cheat because I did I got caught and my teacher called a conference with my parents at fast food restaurant. An explosion then happened which claimed the lives of my family, friends, and teacher leaving only me as the survivor. After some events had occurred which resulted in an evil version of me being created called Dan. Now Dan was determined on destroying everything and Clockwork was trying to change the future by showing me what was going to happen. Unfortunately Dan found out about what Clockwork was up to so he trapped me in the future while he went back into the past to ensure his existence. I had managed to get back to the past but it was too late. I realized that everything that happened was my fault. That if I hadn't made the choice to cheat then none of this would of happened so I decided to do the right thing and destroy both Dan and myself. I knew if I drew too much power from my ghost core that I would fade away but I had to do it in order to destroy him which I did. After he was gone I passed out thinking I was going to fade away."

"What happened?" K.O. asked.

"Clockwork happened." Danny replied. "He saved me for fading away."

"Why would he do that?" Blue Power asked. "From what you said you became a huge threat when you lost everyone you cared about."

"I know but since I took down Dan or more precise how I took him down I opened up a new timeline one he never saw coming and apparently I was a very important part of it. I wanted no part of it and wanted to fade away that was when he showed me something." Danny said as he looked at Dani.

"It's okay Dad, you can tell them." She said.

"Tell us what?" K.O. asked.

"That the thing Clockwork showed me was Dani and the fact that she exists." Danny answered. "As you can see Dani looks a lot like me however we are both young."

"Yeah, why is that?" Red Action asked.

"That's because I'm his clone." Dani replied.

"Clone?!" everyone shouted as their mouths dropped open.

"Yeah." Danny said as he gave a sigh. "Dani is my clone."

"How is that possible?" Enid asked.

"Well it has to do with an old friend of my parents, Vlad Masters who also happens to be a halfa like me." Danny replied. "You see when my parents were in college they were working on an experimental portal to the ghost zone but something went wrong which turned him into a halfa. Eventually my parents and him went their own ways with him using his powers to become rich and powerful while plotting revenge against my dad for turning him into a halfa and taking my mother away from him. He was obsessed with my mother to the fact that he tried getting rid of my dad in hopes she would be with him but then he found out about me and became obsessed with me as well. He saw me as a potential son and wanted me to renounce my idiot father and become his son."

Everyone just gave a stunned look hearing that. "Wow, that guy sounds like a real-" Enid said only to be cut off by Danny.

"Fruitloop?"

"Well, I was going to say nutjob but fruitloop fits perfectly for him." Enid said.

"Anyway I made it clear that it was never going to happen but that didn't stop him from trying to come after me. Eventually his obsession with me took a whole new level when he realized that I was never going to be his son so he would create the perfect son by cloning me."

"Wait a minute you say that this guy was trying to make the perfect son but Dani's a girl!" Rad shouted.

"Wow did you figure that out all by yourself." Dani said as she rolled her eyes.

Danny just glared at his daughter. "Danielle behave." He said as he turned towards the other. "He tried making the perfect clone of me but the close he got was Dani. Anyway after showing her existence to me Clockwork gave me a choice. The first on was to fade away and have Vlad shut down the lab Dani was in resulting in her death. The second was save and raise her and he would also send us to a different world where we can live in peace however there was a catch to the second one."

"What was is it?" Elodie asked.

"The was when the time comes where the Ghost Zone needs my help that I would come and save it." Danny replied. "I knew which choice to make after hearing that. I didn't want to cut Dani's life short when she deserves to at least have one so I agreed to the second one but I made it clear that my days of being a hero and as Phantom were over. However I did not count on him putting us in a world where heroes and villains exist."

Everyone just took a moment to process what Danny had told them. It was the most tragic and sad story they had ever heard. The Hue Troop could see that Danny had just wanted a fresh start away from his world and wasn't a threat as long as he had his little girl while the others didn't know what to think. K.O. then decided to break the silence. "So what have you been doing this entire time?" He asked.

"Well K.O. the first thing I did was find a job so I could find a place for Dani and me to live in as well as getting some supplies to rebuild some of my parents old inventions just in case some of my ghost enemies found a portal to this dimension. Apparently this world has easy access to the materials my parents used so it was easy to rebuild them. After that I proceeded to find a place where Dani and me could train in using our powers. The Danger Zone was the perfect place for that. The monsters there were perfect for us to fight."

"Wait a minute! You got on my case for blowing up a monster when you admit to fighting them!" Red Action shouted.

"I don't blow up a road that people need to use when I fight them." Danny responded causing Red Action to lower her head in defeat.

"Fair point." She said.

"Okay I got a question." Enid said. "What was with that thermos you used on that Skulker guy?"

Danny just held the thermos in his hands. "The Fenton Thermos was originally made to contain the ghosts running around and causing trouble. I improved by creating an active portal to the Ghost Zone that would send them back there immediately if I had to use it." He explained. "Any other questions?"

"Yeah I got one." Dani said as her dad looked at her. "Am I in trouble for using my powers?"

Danny just gave a sigh. "Dani, we both knew it was only a matter of time when we had to use them in public we were lucky it lasted this long. That being said you did the right thing in using them." Dani gave a surprised look hearing that. "If you hadn't done that K.O. could of been seriously hurt. Although you did have your guard down when Skulker arrived you're not at fault since you were trying to help K.O. Now given the fact that you stowed away in my truck after locking your nanny in a pantry causing her you are still in trouble but other than that I'm proud of what you did. However we need to work something new out since I'll probably won't find another nanny/tutor for you."

"What's that?" Dani asked.

"Enroll you in school." He said.

Dani just gave a big smile hearing that. "Thank you Dad!" She shouted as she hugged him and then looked at him with puppy eyes. "What about me being a hero?" She asked.

"Well we need to work on your powers some more since Skulker got the drop on you but I don't see any reason why you can't be one provided you keep your grades up and have someone with you when you fight. It's very important that you never take on a foe be yourself since you never know what they're capable of. Also you need to keep a thermos on you just in case another ghost shows up. I have a feeling Skulker is the first of many ghosts to come. Can you do that?"

"Yes, I can Dad!" Dani shouted.

"Good now let's listen to what K.O.'s mom has to say about his school." Danny said as he began to talk to Carol. As Danny began talking to Carol everyone proceeded on with their day with the Hue Troop minus Red Action leaving as well as Elodie and Phantasma hanging up after hearing what she thought was enough. As the bodega employees continued their day K.O. just looked at Danny. He now knew why Danny didn't consider himself a hero but he still saw him as one. Sure Danny may no long consider himself a hero but both K.O. and Dani consider him to still be one.

"Once a hero always a hero." K.O. said as he got back to work.

THE END


End file.
